


Fractured Moon

by tiffthom



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffthom/pseuds/tiffthom
Summary: Usagi thinks finding yourself is something that just happens. She’s equally right and wrong.Collection of Sailor Moon drabbles.





	Fractured Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m rewatching Sailor Moon and I’d honestly forgotten how many life lessons it teaches. I’ve found myself identifying with Usagi more than I ever did before. Sometimes life is hard. Cruel and very, very hard. This takes place after Mamoru is brainwashed and taken by the Dark Kingdom with a little creative license taken by me. 
> 
> I want this to become a collection of drabbles featuring the other characters as well.

Sometimes she messes up. Okay, a lot of the time she messes up, fails to try as hard as she should, favoring the wider path to the more narrow one.

But it’s the little things she cherishes and clings to as if they give her permission to breathe. The sun beaming down and warming her skin, the way her mother butters toast, the click of her heels as she races to class knowing she will be late.

This is Usagi Tsukino’s freedom. It isn’t these endless battles. She’s watched the life be drained from Naru’s body more times than she can count. She relives it in her once-sweet dreams. Now, there are monsters nipping at her heels, robbing her more and more of the innocence that used to light her path.

“I’ve had enough,” she says vacantly.

Luna looks up at Usagi, wondering where her theatrics have run off to.

“I don’t care about the Moon Kingdom or whatever my destiny is. I’ve had enough.”

This isn’t the first time she’s admitted it, but it’s the time she’s meant it the most. She rubs her bruised wrist, wincing at the pain that’s only just begun to let up.

She’d tried to heal someone, a famous ballet dancer, who’d fallen under a monster’s possession. A single red rose, sharp as a blade, plummeted out of nowhere, slicing through her glove and skin. Blood trickled down her fingers. Sailors Mars and Jupiter were forced to kill the monster and its human host.

Usagi stared into the black and blue nothingness of the night sky. She could still hear his cape flapping in the wind.

They left the woman’s body behind and anonymously tipped off the police so her family wouldn’t worry itself sick searching for her.

She can’t forgive Mamoru. She can’t forgive herself for taking up the mantle of Sailor Guardian. She can count on one hand the things she is actually good at.

“Am I wrong for just wanting to be ‘Silly Usagi?’ Luna,” her voice shatters, “ _am I wrong_?”

Luna wants to tell her to pull herself together. Luna wants to be right and believe that destiny is destiny and that’s it, but Usagi isn’t wrong.

Who thought it was right for a 14-year-old girl to put her life on the line again and again?

Who believed she’d enjoy it?


End file.
